Turning it Around
by Mystery64
Summary: New friends, finding love, and a drug bust. See Loop turn her life around as she joins the turtles in their action packed adventures and daily lives. Hints of a possible romance will be in play. R&R Pleeeeeeezzzzzze!


**TMNT and its characters belong to I don't know who anymore, everyone's become a damn sellout! **

**Loop belongs to me.**

**TURNING IT AROUND.**

**CHAP 1. ORIGINS AND A BANK HEIST. **

Leonardo swung his katanas at Raphael with non-threatening force, clanking sounds were made as Raph blocked the blades with his sais. Donatello and Michelangelo squared off against each other, bostaf against nunchauku going at it.

"Excellent. Now finish with your final attack." Master Splinter commanded.

The turtle ninjas presented their finishing attacks on each other and nearly knocked one another on their shells, but they pulled it off. The turtles and Splinter bowed to each other and split off to do their own thing, Don suddenly realized something and approached Splinter.

"Um, Master Splinter?"

"Yes Donatello?" The rat replied.

"You remember when I told you about my encounter with the strange girl?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Well, we uh, gave her directions to the lair so she could find us in case she was in trouble. If it's ok with you?"

"Just so long as she keeps our existence a secret."

"Well, she won't so much even show herself to anyone to tell a soul. It's not really my story to tell, if you know what I mean."

"I understand clearly my son."

Meanwhile outside the abandoned warehouse, Loop was standing in a pitch-black area looking over a piece of paper that she received from the turtles.

"Well, I'm at Eastman and Laird, but a warehouse seems way too obvious for a hideout." She said to herself.

She stealthily snuck to a boarded up window, ripped the planks off, and climbed through. Loop looked around at all the junk lying around and began to explore with a not too pleased scowl on her face.

"I swear to god, if those little jerks fake addressed me, there are going to be a lot of sore asses after I get done with"

Loop was suddenly thrown on her back when the spot she stepped on rose up from under her, she got back up and stared wide-eyed at the strange elevator before her.

"Ok…don't know what that's all about, but hopefully it'll take me to where I'm going."

The elevator doors opened and Loop stepped inside. Back in the lair, Mikey was watching a move on TV, Leo was meditating against a wall, Don was working on some circuit boards, and Raph was beating the crap out of a punching bag.

They heard the sudden humming of the elevator and turned their attention toward the door, wondering who it was. The stone doors opened to reveal a still confused Loop stepping out.

"Uh…is this the right place?" She asked out loud.

Mikey did a high flip jump off the head of the couch and landed in front of Loop with a big grin on his face.

"You sure are, welcome to our humble home." He said.

"Hey Loop, whatcha doin' here?" Raph said.

"I thought I'd come by and check your place out. Hope I'm not being a bother." Loop replied.

"No of course not. In fact, we're glad you came over, we wanted you to meet our master for quite some time." Leo said.

"Oh really? Where is he then?"

As soon as Loop asked that question, Master Splinter emerged from his room. Loop took one look at him and screamed like a police siren, everyone covered their ears at the shrill pitch of the scream. Loop then darted up the wall and dug her claws into the ceiling where she was out of anyone's reach.

"Whoa, real powerful claws she's got there." Raph said.

"**WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIANT SEWER RAT HERE? KEEP IT THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!**" Loop shrieked.

"Loop it's ok. This is our father, Master Splinter, he's not going to harm you." Don said to her.

"That's your dad? Are you all mental? He's a giant frickin' rat!"

"Sorry Master Splinter, she's kind of skittish because she hasn't made social contact for a long time." Don said sheepishly to the rat.

"I understand well." Splinter said.

"Loop, come down from there." Leo said to Loop.

"No goddamn way! That rat is…**LOOK AT HIM!**"Loop screeched.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of rats." Mikey said.

"No, I'm just really uncomfortable seeing a 4 foot rat wearing a bathrobe right in my presence! That's just not normal!" Loop replied.

"Um, actually it's not a bathrobe, it's a kimon"

"Don, yer not makin' this any better!" Raph snapped at his brother.

"Ms. O'Brielly, you are afraid of my appearance, and I understand. But I am a sensible being who does not wish to bring you harm. If you come down and let your trust free, the questions you seek will be answered." Splinter said to the girl.

Loop looked hard at the rat, still very uneasy, she didn't know what to do. She then finally came to her decision.

"Ok, fine. But if you have rabies, you're all so dead."

All four turtles became literally red with embarrassment after she said that. They then waited for her to come down, but she didn't.

"Well?" Mikey said.

"Uh…I can't." Loop replied.

"Aw come on, I thought you said you were ok with it." Raph said."No, I mean I can't get down, there's no soft place for me to land."

Leo and Don smacked their foreheads while the word idiot ran through their brains. Mikey fetched a large bed sheet, each turtle took a corner and stretched the sheet out right under Loop.

"Don't worry, we got you "covered". Heh, heh." Mikey joked.

"You really couldn't resist, could ya?" Raph grumbled.

Loop hesitated a bit, then pulled in her claws and dropped right into the middle of the sheet with out injury.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." The turtles chimed all together.

Soon after, everyone was settled in the entertainment area facing one another. Loop was still a bit antsy around Master Splinter, but managed to keep calm.

"Ok, you said my questions would be answered, so spill. What's the deal with four giant humanlike turtles who are kick ass ninjas and a giant humanlike rat who raised them and they all can talk and they live in a sewer?"

Splinter then began the story.

"Everything you need to know is in this story I am about to tell. It all began 16 years ago when I was just a normal rat lost in the streets, but it all was about to change when an accident occurred.

A crowd was standing on the corner of a sidewalk, among the crowd was a young boy carrying a jar containing four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street and was almost killed by a large truck, a young man from the crowd ran out and pushed the man out of the way and the truck swerved to avoid hitting them both.

The commotion caused the boy to drop the jar and the four washed into a storm drain along with a canister of glowing ooze that fell out of the truck. It smashed open and the turtles were covered in the ooze, I took pity and gathered them in a coffee can. Doing so, I was also exposed to the ooze.

I took them back to my burrow, the next morning I woke to find the four had doubled in size and I too changed into what you see today. The children's quick learning was impressive, but I was not prepared for what came next, they spoke.

Intelligence came soon after, knowing the surface world was a dangerous place as the humans would not accept us for who and what we are, I began teaching them ninjutsu and everything I knew about it.

I found a book of renaissance arts in a storm drain and chose names for each of them, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"That's me!" Mikey blurted out.

"Shut up Mikey." Raph said.

"And so we remained in the sewers, living in secret." Splinter finished.

"Ok, that explains a few things, but not all my questions were answered. Where did this…stuff come from? And is there a beginning that started all this?" Loop said to Splinter.

"Which one do you want to hear first? The ooze part or the other part you said?" Mikey asked.

"The first one." Loop replied.

"Ok, but I'll let Don explain it. Warning, this story contains major sciencey stuff and parts that may be disturbing."

Don rolled his eyes at his brother. He explained their encounter with the Utroms, who they were, how they came to earth, and how they were trying to get home. Some parts sounded so gross that Loop nearly gagged at the images in her head.

"You want me to stop?" Don said as soon as he noticed the signs of disturbance.

"Please, I've heard enough." Loop replied, holding back a gag.

Mikey then leaned dangerously close to her face wide-eyed and made spooky motions with his fingers.

"Are you now ready for a tale so awful, so violent, and ends in death that you may have nightmares for a week?" He said in a disturbing voice.

Raph smacked him on the head and dragged him out of Loop's face. Splinter then told her of his master Hamato Yoshi and how he died at the hands of the Shredder.

"Oh god. I-I'm so sorry." Loop said in a sad tone.

"At least he died with honor." Splinter said in an equal tone.

Loop then stiffened when Splinter asked her to exchange her story, she looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"I-I don't think I…I"

"The truth being set free is less painful than keeping it locked up." Splinter said.

Loop hesitated for a moment, then told everything about "the incident" right to the point where she broke into tears. Heavy hearts were felt all around as Loop sat there crying. Splinter approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, Loop looked up at him with red eyes that were still leaking tears.

"You have suffered much painful angst O'Brielly-san, and I understand you are frightened. But you must not let fear darken your mind, for the light will not shine unless you help it break through the darkness, only then will you find true peace with yourself."

Loop sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears with her arm.

"D-Do you guys have a bathroom around here?"

"Down that tunnel and to your right." Leo said, pointing at the left wing tunnel.

Loop followed his directions and found herself in the bathroom, she went to the sink, turned on the cold water, and splashed it on her face. She looked in the mirror with her face dripping wet and dropped her head with a sigh.

"_Why did he have to ask me that? All it does is bring back those horrible moments. All I want is to just forget that memory and get on with whatever life I still have. But, somehow…_"

Loop looked up at the mirror again, but saw another reflection beside hers. She let out a short yelp and turned to see Don behind her.

"For chrissakes Don! Don't you know not to come into the bathroom while a lady is doing her business?" She snapped.

"Sorry Loop, I just wanted to know if you were alright." The purple turtle replied.

"I'm fine, I just needed something cold."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter had you bring up that…story, I know how much it hurts you. It's just that he was"

"I know, and he was right, I don't hurt as much as I was hurting a few minutes ago. I now know where you get your words of truthfulness from."

"Ah…well, I, uh…I guess you could say that." Don said, blushing lightly.

At that moment, the other turtles walked in.

"Hey Donny? When yer done yammerin' with yer little friend, we'll be headin' out soon." Raph said.

"Where're you guys going?" Loop asked.

"On a rooftop run. You wanna come along?" Mikey said.

"Sure."

And off to the rooftops they went. It wasn't long before the five were hopping from roof to roof while pulling off acrobatic stunts, they then stopped on top of a GameStop store to take a little break.

"Wow, that was fun!" Loop said."You think that was fun? You should compete in the races we usually do up here, you should have no problem beating Raph cuz he comes in dead last." Mikey said.

Raph replied to that by punching the orange turtle in the back of the head.

"I don't come in last all the time shell fer brains!"

"Do they do this all the time?" Loop muttered to Leo.

"More times than you can ever imagine." The blue turtle replied.

The three watched the two brothers bicker and try to put each other in headlocks for a good 5 minutes when a sudden alarm interrupted the fun.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the bank." Don said.

They all rushed to the edge of the roof and saw an armored truck parked outside the bank and some men dressed in black clothes and ski masks coming out the doors while shooting at the guards.

"Looks like some scumbags are robbin' the bank." Raph said.

"A day in the life of New York." Loop mumbled sarcastically.

"Bros we gotta do something!" Mikey said.

"Hold up Mikey, the street lights are on and you know we can't be seen." Leo said.

The ninjas suddenly heard gun shots go off and some street lights blew out where the truck was, they turned to the source of the sound and their jaws dropped when they saw Loop holding what looked to be a handgun in her handpaws. The humanimal noticed the turtles staring at her and made a face.

"What? It's a **BB** gun. I got it for my 16th birthday."

"Who in their right mind would give you a **BB** gun as a birthday present?" Raph questioned.

"My brother." Loop answered.

That made a whole lot of sense to the turtles.

"Look, I don't care what you do with that, just try not to shoot any people." Leo said.

"I couldn't shoot anyone even if I wanted to. My aim on moving targets is so bad, I could fire it into the air and not hit a pigeon. In fact, I'll prove it right now."

Loop pointed her gun into the sky and fired.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" She said.

Then out of nowhere, a pigeon landed right between her and the turtles, stone cold dead. They all stared at one another like they had no clue what just happened.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen and just focus on stopping the robbery." Leo said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They then heard the sound of tires screeching and saw the truck driving away fast, the lights blowing out had alerted the robbers and gave away the turtles' chance of a surprise attack.

"Great. Now what?" Raph said.

"We go after them." Leo replied.

The turtles and Loop then pursued the tuck's trail from the rooftops, being sure not to lose sight of it. They then took a shortcut across Apaliss Ave. where Don was sure the truck was going to turn onto, which it did. Right as the truck took the next corner, they all jumped from the roof and landed right on the vehicle.

The robbers were scared shitless when Mikey landed on the hood and pulled a menacing Cheshire Cat grin, the truck began swerving out of control and ended up crashing into a streetlamp. The men scrambled out of the truck and tried to run, only to be surrounded by the turtles and Loop.

"Tsk, tsk, you boys did a very bad thing." Leo taunted.

"And now yer gonna need to be punished." Raph added.

"Alright boys, let's break some skulls." Loop sneered.

"No, we're not breaking their skulls, just smacking them around." Leo told her.

"Dammit! Can I at least use my **BB** gun on them?"

"No!" All four ninjas yelled.

"Dammit!"

As the men stood cowering ,the figures started to close in around them, the last thing they saw was their menacing grins and evil-looking eyes. Later at the lair, everyone was glued to the late night news as the report of the strange capture of the bank robbers was airing.

"**Police were alerted to the Manhattan Bank where a robbery by what witnesses described as three men dressed in black clothes and ski masks took place. The men walked up to the counter and pulled guns on the employees demanding 16 thousand dollars, afterwards they were seen driving off in an armored truck.**

**Authorities later found the truck at Westway Street and what was truly baffling, the three robbers tied in chains and suspended from a streetlamp, muttering about giant talking frogs and a furry monster attacking them.**"

"If she only knew the half of it." Mikey said.

"Sorry this whole thing ruined your good time, Loop." Don said to the humanimal.

"Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had in a long time, I haven't been this happy ever since my transformation." Loop said.

"You seriously found that fun?" Leo questioned confusingly.

"Damn straight I did."

"You think that's fun? You should go up against the criminals and ninjas we face twenty-four seven." Raph said.

"Are half these criminals Purple Dragons?"

"Oh yeah."

"Su-Weet! I'm gonna love hanging with you guys. Group hug!"

Loop then took all four turtles into her arms and hugged them tightly, nearly cutting off their air supply.

"Hey Splinter, wanna join in?" She said to the rat.

"No, I'm good." Splinter politely refused.

He sat there contently shaking his head as he watched his sons get bear hugged to death by Loop.


End file.
